Blood Ties
by Rebelwithaheart
Summary: Annabelle Fritton is new at St. Trinians; a school of anarchy and rebellion where the intimidating Head Girl seems to know more about her past than she does. She's soon to learn that some things are just meant to be. Afterall, rebellion runs in her blood


**Disclaimer;** I own nothing you recognise. The characters and such, belong to someone decidedly more fortunate than myself!

**Note:** The story will follow the main premise of the first film, yet there are a number of changes to the characters stories and their relationships etc. Don't worry all will be revelaed as we go along! :)

Enjoy and if you have any questions or suggestions don't hesitate!

Don't forget to **review**!

Much love.....

* * *

"Kelly…."

"Yes?"

"We have a problem."

"Don't we always."

Black patent heels spun on the spot and the third year geek cowered somewhat as the flawless face of her Head Girl was revealed; one perfectly shaped eyebrow arched in question.

"Well?"

"The......the first years are rigging up explosives around the science lab."

"Already?"

A sweeping of auburn pigtails nodded, eyes averting as the older girls lean arms came to cross over the suggestive curves of her chest.

"And Miss. Fawcett?"

"She pointed them towards the store cupboard, grabbed her scotch and legged it"

An exasperated sigh fell past rouge painted lips.

"Teachers…."

It wasn't even nine o'clock on the first day of the school year, and already the girls were turning to arson.

She glanced the younger girl over in a show of indifference before shooing her away with the flick of a delicate hand. Grateful for the reprieve from the Head Girl's intimidating presence, thin, gangly legs led their owner away in a stumbling haste.

Dark, guarded eyes turned back to the window they had previously been facing, languidly following the course of an unfamiliar car as it wound it's way up the treacherous paths of the school driveway.

The corners of her mouth pulled up into a devious smirk. Perhaps a bit of fresh blood would spice things up.

* * *

Hesitant, emerald eyes surveyed their surroundings momentarily, before delicate features dropped into a haze of disbelief.

"Daddy, you can't be serious."

"Now, now sweetheart. You really shouldn't-"

Whatever hypocritical words were to follow, were abruptly cut off by the loud crash of shattering glass, followed by a chorus of blood curdling screams. The resounding thud that sounded minutes later brought a sudden fall of eerie silence.

"….yes well."

With a stride that exuded smugness and pomposity, he led the way into the foyer, pointedly ignoring the vast array of frightening collectibles that decorated every available surface. A young girl followed close behind, caught in a state between fear and curiosity,

* * *

The steady rhythm of four inch heels echoed throughout the halls; the mere sound intimidating enough to bring about a complete standstill.

Hushed whispers and mischievous giggles came to an abrupt halt; fingers hovering mere millimetres above the switch that was sure to be the cause of a large refurb in the science lab.

"Girls….."

A pair of unkempt blonde heads turned in unison, innocent smiles doing nothing to belie the blatant mischief that lit their eyes.

With a shapely hip jutted to the side, lean arms crossed over an ample chest, sleek ebony hair styled to perfection, accompanied with the trademark raise of an eyebrow, the mere presence of the head girl was enough to ensnare all attention.

"Yeah Kelly?"

One pointed glance from dark eyes, was enough to bring about submission; small frames stepping aside to reveal explosives they had been trying vainly to hide. With one delicate gesture of her hand, a smattering of first years rushed forward to dismantle them.

Dark eyes followed their movement, amused at the eagerness to please. Small suppressed giggles just moments later, signalled their departure; their absence leaving only their two blonde leaders, the head girl and a wild, blonde haired fifth year behind.

"What did I say about blowing things up on the first day?"

Tiny doc marten boots scuffed along weathered flooring in an attempted show of innocence.

"To wait until _after _lunch."

"Exactly."

Matching cerulean eyes, inspected grubby fingernails.

"I also promised Aunt Kim that I would prevent you from blowing up part of the school until at least your second term."

Bottom lips jutted out in identical, adorable pouts at the mention of their mother; bringing about the rolling of eyes and the faint hint of an amused smile. With a quick turn of the heel, shapely legs strutted back the way they had come.

"I didn't say anything about the storage sheds though."

Peals of delighted laughter bounced off the walls, followed by scurried footsteps and full crimson lips pulled into a smirk.

The portly, bumbling form of the Mathematics head turned onto the corridor, fingers clutching anxiously at the books he carried. Large, framed eyes took note of the wild, unkempt hair that was buried into a weathered copy of Wuthering Heights, and he came to a halt.

"Celia………your book seems to be upside-down."

Bemusement heightened at the lack of response, yet surprise caused the stout frame to jolt as the Head Girl passed behind him. Not pausing in her path, her dark eyes glanced between the two, lingering on the young girl; something akin to amusement dancing in her eyes.

"She knows."

* * *

"A Fritton girl should be nowhere but at St. Trinian's……."

Light eyes sparkled as though with the knowledge of a secret no else was privy to.

"……..after all it runs in your blood."

The only male within the room showed no apparent concern for the curiosity that now danced in the youngest eyes. Smug smile was firmly in place, his prim posture exuding the pomposity he was known for.

Initial terror faded from jade eyes, replaced with a chaotic mix of bewilderment and curiosity; belying the apparent calm demeanour. The eccentric Headmistress leant back leisurely, surveying her younger brother through lowered lids.

"Though I'm quite surprised at your sudden eagerness for young Annabelle to attend."

Identical eyes revealed nothing but complete indifference.

"You should know that secrets don't tend to stay secret in a place such as this."

Fingernails were inspected in a show of disinterest, pointedly ignoring the silent questions forming on the delicate lips of the youngest Fritton. The light rapping of flesh on wood diverted all attention towards the entrance.

"You asked to see me Miss."

Staged as a statement rather than a question, the words preceded their owner; sounding through the room seconds before the Head Girl stepped out from behind the opening door.

Deep, soulful eyes swept over the three and instant recognition brought their owner to an immediate halt just within the room. The eldest female was given only a cursory glance, moving to linger on the haughty form of Carnaby Fritton, before the disbelieving gaze came to rest securely on the young girl.

It took her a moment to recognise that the drumming rhythm that sounded in her ears was the echo of her own racing heart.

The flawless porcelain of her features betrayed her only momentarily, quickly being restored to a mask of feigned nonchalance. The disbelief that had claimed her eyes was replaced with a fathomless contemplation of the emerald eyed girl that stared bemusedly back at her.

Wise azure eyes twinkled with mischief, a small shrewd smile coming to play on their owner's lips. A matching pair, no less bright yet considerably less kind, surveyed the Head Girl with callous amusement. Carnaby's words held a taunting, sarcastic tone that gave no doubt as to the true meaning behind them.

"How lovely to see you again Kelly."


End file.
